Looking After the Reaper
by FireCacodemon
Summary: When Misaki goes to capture BK-201, lightning strikes BK-201. When Misaki looks, he's back as a simple child. Hiding him at the police station isn't going to be easy, not when Hei's team try to get him back. It doesn't help when Hei's memory has been altered as well.
1. Chapter 1

FireCacodemon: Welcome to Looking After the Reaper. I don't own Darker Than Black, enjoy the story.

* * *

Looking After the Reaper

Chapter 1

Misaki slammed the breaks down as she reached her destination, slamming open the card door she ran out, holding her gun. BK-201 was here and she was going to catch him. She was going to bring BK-201 to justice, the dolls had tracked him down and now he just needed to be captured. She ran towards the place where BK-201 was located. Hoping he hasn't moved, star BK-201 seemed to be active one second and then inactive another second. She reached the area and smiled slightly seeing BK-201 still there. She was ready to catch BK-201 before his contractor aura flared up. It soon died down rather quickly like he was struggling to control it.

"BK-201, you're under arrest for killing off countless contractors and innocent people," Misaki said as she pointed her gun towards him. The contractor turned his attention towards Misaki; she couldn't see his eyes, just the mask he always wore. BK-201 was cringing behind the mask; pain was running through his body, waiting for a chance to take full effect, waiting for Hei to become weak.

"Innocent?" Hei growled. "No one...I killed was innocent." Misaki wasn't going to let that go, he killed a lot of people. How could he say that people he killed weren't innocent? Contractors...maybe but humans? No. There's no reason to kill them.

"BK-201, I will shoot you if you make any move on me," Misaki told him.

"You are not my target..." BK-201 said before he cried out in pain. Misaki jumped back surprised, the fact that he just cried out in pain without any reason was a startling.

"What?" Misaki asked confused from his pain which he was feeling and the fact that she wasn't his target. She wasn't sure what she should be doing, trying to figure out why BK-201 was in pain or the fact she should just take him in and lock him up.

"Stay strong..." BK-201 growled.

"Stay strong?" Misaki asked him. BK-201 soon cried out in pain again as his contractor aura flared back to life, rain started to fall softly before he started to hammer down. Misaki watched as thunder followed the rain. Misaki wondered if November 11 was here with April, she expected ice to come flying past her to take BK-201's life. BK-201's contractor aura flared to life again, just as lightning struck near BK-201. Thunder followed the lightning. Lightning struck again, raining down on BK-201. Misaki closed her eyes as the lightning struck. She expected BK-201 to cry out in pain as the lightning charged through his body.

Misaki opened her eyes again to see where BK-201 was standing. Her eyes widened at the sight. Where the lightning had struck BK-201, a child version of him lay there, his clothes were too large on him now BK-201's mask lay perfectly at the top of the small pile of clothes. Misaki looked shocked, unsure on what to do now. She watched as a small figure slowly emerged from the bullet proof trench coat. Her eyes widened as Li crawled out from the trench coat.

"Li?" Misaki asked confused. Li looked over to Misaki; a blush appeared on his face.

"Kirihara..." Li squeaked, his voice wasn't broken like it was before, Li quickly looked at his hands, realising that his appearance had changed.

"You're...BK-201," Misaki said in disbelief, she fell for the Black Reaper, the worst being possible to fall for. No, she fell for Li but...they are the same person.

"Who's BK-201?" Li asked confused.

"Don't play dumb!" Misaki yelled at Li, startling him.

"Dumb?" Li tilted his head slightly in confusion. He knew his name was Li Shengshun, he knew Kirihara but apart from that, his mind was blank. The rain still poured down causing Li to shiver slightly.

"You...really don't remember?" Misaki asked him, approaching him cautiously. Li grabbed the nearby mask and placed it on his head, wrapping the clothes around him to stop the cold from getting too him. Misaki knelt down in front of Li. "You really don't remember?"

"Kirihara...I don't remember anything!" Li yelled.

"I can't leave you out here...even if you are a contractor," Misaki sighed as she gently scooped up Li and his Black Reaper gear and gently carried him back to the police station. She was going to have to think of something to tell the rest of the section. She has BK-201 in her custody but he doesn't remember being BK-201. Li looked to be resting on Misaki, drifting off into a sleep. He wasn't sure why he became like he was...he only remembers a few selective things but he felt like Misaki was going to be taking care of him; he knew he couldn't take care of himself, not in this form.

"If I'm a contractor...then why don't you kill me?" Li asked.

"Any contractor activity...then I'll kill you," Misaki told him. Li nodded slightly in understanding.

"Well...at least I get a chance," Li smiled.

'Yeah, but keeping the fact that you're BK-201 a secret isn't going to be easy,' Misaki though to herself before Li drifted to sleep.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more? Favourite, Follow or review.


	2. Chapter 2

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Looking After the Reaper.

Hei: FireCacodemon doesn't own Darker Than Black.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter?

Hei: Yup.

* * *

Chapter 2

Misaki carefully placed Li into the back seat of her car; Li was sleeping peacefully wrapped up in his trench coat. She gently placed the mask next to him so that it wouldn't get damaged by Li if he started to move; she didn't know how strong the mask was and found it better to keep it in one piece instead of leaving the shards of BK-201's mask in her car. Once Li was secured in the back seat, she brought out her mobile phone and flipped it open, punching in the numbers, she held the mobile near her ear. She had forgotten her ear piece so couldn't drive. She waited, hearing the calling tone form her phone. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she waited for Kanami to pick up the phone.

"_Hello?_" Misaki heard Kanami's voice through the phone, a wave of relief washed over Misaki as she found hope on a tiny little issue.

"I've run into a small issue with BK-201," Misaki told Kanami.

"_Not BK-201 again..._" Kanami sighed. The hint of frustration was present in her voice but Misaki gently pushed it aside as she looked at the front mirror, watching Li slightly in the back seat. If it wasn't for his trench coat, there would be one issue. His old clothes were way too large for him in his current form.

"I have him...but there's an issue," Misaki told Kanami in a quiet voice noticing how easy it was to stir Li from his sleep. She watched Li shuffle in the seat to get into a better position; it was hard to when you were strapped in.

"_You have BK-201? What's the issue with that?"_ Kanami yelled down the phone, Misaki reacted by covering the speaker with her hand to try and muffle out Kanami's voice on the phone. She looked back at Li. He was shuffling slightly in his seat while he thankfully remained asleep.

"While hunting him down...he was struck by lightning. As a result from that, he's reverted back into a child..." Misaki informed Kanami. She fell silent on the other side of the phone; she was probably busy at her computer trying to write her next story or chapter.

"_He's...a child?_" Kanami asked after a couple of minutes of total silence.

"Yes, his memory has been altered too. Only remembering the name he plays by and mine. I just need your help picking out some clothes for him."

"_I CAN DO THAT_!" Misaki jumped at the sudden change in volume from Kanami, she was starting to believe that this was going to be a bad idea but she knew that she would have struggled. She looked at Li; seeing his eyelids rise showing off his midnight eyes.

"You've woke him up," Misaki told Kanami. Kanami became silent on the other end of the phone as Li started looking around, getting used to his surroundings. His eyes fell on Misaki; a smile appeared on his face as he saw her.

"_I'm sorry,_" Kanami apologised to Misaki.

"Who's on the phone?" Li asked Misaki, trying to peek at what she was doing. Thanks to the seat belt, Li couldn't get far.

"A friend, I'll meet you in the mall," Misaki said before she hung up the phone without waiting for a response.

"When...can I get some clothes?" Li asked Misaki quietly.

"I've asked the friend of mine to come and meet us. I'm not very good at shopping so I've asked her to come along to help."

"Oh...okay?"

"It'll be fine Li, nothing bad is going to happen," Misaki told him, she watched him shuffle on the seat, smiling slightly she started the engine of the car, ready to drive off once Li was comfortable.

Looking After the Reaper – Chapter 2

Kanami and Misaki were waiting for Li to come out from behind the changing room, they had all picked out some clothes for Li to wear for the time being, Misaki and Kanami were busy talking over what Misaki has witnessed. Li slipped out from the changing room and gently tugged on Misaki's trouser leg. Misaki looked down at Li before she smiled. Li was wearing a small plain white t-shirt and a simple pair of dark blue trousers which went around Li comfortably.

"They look good on you sweetie~" Kanami sung happily, Li couldn't help but blush at the compliment, smiling while he shuffled awkwardly where he was standing. Misaki couldn't help but smile at the situation, Li's personality hasn't seem to have changed but Misaki knew that he was a contractor now...that changed what she should think about him. Should she hate him because he's a contractor? Should she detain him because he's a contractor? Well, at the moment Li doesn't have his memories of being BK-201 or that he's a contractor. Would it be possible that when Li's with them, it could affect him in later life?

"Ma'am?" Li asked confused. Kanami gently poked Misaki standing next to her. Kanami drew Misaki away from her thoughts.

"What's wrong Kanami?" Misaki asked before she pointed down at Li. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah," Li smiled happily, Kanami smiled happily before Li walked off to take the clothes off so that Misaki could pay for them.

Once paid for, Misaki removed the tags and Li went to the male toilets to quickly get changed, emerging a few seconds later, smiling happily with the fact that he now had some clothes on instead of the Black Reaper trench coat he had. Misaki had left the mask in the boot of the car to avoid suspicion of any people or contractors around. She didn't exactly want people finding out about the situation that BK-201 was in at the time being. Her police nature told her that if Li did end up in trouble with another contractor she was going to have to defend him.

Kanami, Misaki and Li were soon at the ramen shop which Miskai noticed Li went the most, all three of them were enjoying the ramen, Kanami couldn't help but look shocked at how much food Li was given, Misaki didn't match how much Li was eating but as long as he was enjoying himself, that's all Misaki really cared for. Both girls were busy talking while Li was busy stuffing his face full of the ramen.

"Misaki...where does that all go?" Kanami asked her best friend while they watched Li eat happily. There wasn't much where the food could go, the food was going somewhere and it wasn't clear where it was going or what happened to it. Misaki didn't mind, there was just something that she was with someone who didn't hide the fact that they ate so much. Li couldn't help the way he is; Misaki couldn't help but smile seeing Li happily eating.

"Somewhere," Misaki replied to Kanami. She giggled by that response. It didn't take long before Li had finished everything which was ordered for him, Misaki and Kanami were just about to finish off their meals too. Li was a contractor so it was possible that his payment for using his ability was eating, not the worst payment that she had seen but Li seemed to enjoy his payment.

"Are you heading back to the police station?" Kanami asked Misaki, Li looked at Misaki confused, was he in trouble for something?

"Yeah, I probably should. To make sure that everything was fine," Misaki said as Li put the bowl down, some source from the ramen was still present on Li's face. Misaki grabbed a napkin and gently reached across the table to reach Li's face; Li looked at her confused before he felt Misaki's fingers through the napkin to gently remove some source from him. A small blush appeared on his face at her actions. He wasn't even sure why he blushed. She was just removing some source from his face which he didn't clear up, what was wrong with that?

"Kirihara?" Li squeaked through the blush. Misaki gave a small smile.

"Misaki, I'm really keeping this a secret. Just our little secret~" Kanami smirked.

"Thank you," Misaki told her.

Li turned his attention towards the window, there was a lot missing from his memory and he couldn't stand it. Misaki was going to take him in and look after him until he figured out who he was. His eyes fell on a large black cat with deep purple eyes which locked onto his midnight eyes. The cat just simply watched him; he must belong to someone as there was a bell tied around his neck. Li smiled slightly before he turned his attention back towards the empty bowls of ramen. They were stacked neatly by him but that wasn't what was concerning him. He looked back at the cat again. The cat was still there, watching him like a hawk, unblinking.

"Kirihara?" Li spoke up; Misaki turned her attention away from Kanami and towards Li.

"Something wrong?" she questioned the contractor in front of her.

"Can I...go out?" Li asked.

"Translation, he wants to leave," Kanami spoke before Misaki could say anything. Misaki knew what Li was asking; she didn't need Kanami to translate something so easy to translate.

"Sure, let's go."

"Okay, I'll go and pay for the meal, don't you worry about it Misaki. Just take care of Li," Kanami smiled. Misaki nodded before she headed towards front till to pay for the meal. Misaki hoped that Kanami had enough money to pay for her meal, Li's meal and then her own meal. Li must work at a lot of different places if his food bill was enormous. Misaki took Li and left the ramen shop. Li had noticed that the cat had fled from the area.

Looking After the Reaper – Chapter 2

Misaki drove past the police station slowing down her car. She turned back to face Li who was observing the surrounding area, adjusting himself slightly. A smile made its way on Misaki's face as she watched him; even if he was a child he was still as cute as ever. Li was BK-201 and that was a fact but with the memory altered, if she managed to get him to tell the truth he wouldn't believe it. His act dominated at the moment and there wasn't anything she could do to change it for the time being. The fact that Li could easily kill her without feeling guilt after made her shiver. How she hated the fact that Li could kill her without hesitation, he probably would when he returned back to his older self, what was she going to do then if he did try? She couldn't bring herself to kill him herself but she didn't want to die yet; she still had a lot to do.

Li couldn't put together anything and it irritated him. He knew he was Li as Misaki kept calling him but there were other names which surfaced in his mind. That black cat...watched him like a hawk, possible that they know each other but he didn't know why. He was a contractor as he was told by Misaki and she was out to kill him...but with him in this form, she said she could give him a second chance. Li wasn't even sure what made him a contractor but his previous clothes (which were neatly folded into the boot of the car) were his clues. His split-blade was his weapon and his mask hid his identity, the coat felt bullet proof last time he held it so that stopped bullets from killing him, maybe he should put a removable hood onto his coat to protect his head, he wasn't sure. It would provide some protection for his head but would it really be enough to protect his face from the bullets? Then there was the cat. Watching his every movement like it knew him. Where did the cat go?

Misaki watched Li from the front mirror, she noticed how distracted he was sitting in the back, watching the scenery pass as they drove through the streets of Tokyo City. Misaki knew her way around Tokyo and drove the longest way back to the police station. When she drove up, she noticed November 11's red car parked in one of the spots. Mentally cursing as she pulled up into her spot. She turned the engine off and turned her attention towards Li.

"Li, are you going to be okay here?" Misaki asked him, she must have torn him from his thoughts as he looked at her with cold eyes, they softened quickly and returned to the normal way Li's eyes were. A fake smile appeared on his face.

"I'll be fine here," he told her. Misaki nodded and slowly unbuckled herself and left the car. Once she shut the door, she locked the car. She felt a little better knowing that BK-201 was locked in her car but felt better knowing that Li wouldn't be taken if she locked the car. She looked at the child contractor in the car before she smiled slightly and walked towards the police station. She hoped that Li would be okay in the car. He would be okay, he's BK-201.

Looking After the Reaper – Chapter 2

Li watched Misaki disappear into the police station. He turned back to the front of the car before the black cat from earlier landed on the bonnet. Li jumped a little before he unbuckled himself and went to sit in the front seat to get a better look at the cat.

"Hei, come on. Let's go," the cat told Li, he froze as he looked up at the cat. Purple eyes locked onto his midnight eyes.

"You...talked?" Li asked confused.

"Hei, you know I can talk now let's get out of here," the cat spoke.

"Can all cats talk?" Li asked.

"No. Now hurry up before that police girl returns," he told Li. Li didn't move.

"Kirihara told me to wait here until she returned."

"Hei!" The cat hissed at him.

"Who's Hei?" Li asked as the cat froze in his place.

"You're Hei, don't you remember?" the cat asked.

"What's your name?" Li asked looking over the cat's body.

"You...don't remember?"

"No?" Li shook his head.

"Huang isn't going to like this...but I'm Mao," Mao told Li.

"If you can talk...Then why are you a cat?" Li asked, tilting his head slightly at Mao.

"I'm a contractor, we just have different abilities to each other," Mao informed the chibi contractor in the car.

"Mao...there's a large hole in my mind...so much is missing which I know is important," Li informed Mao.

"What happened before you became the way you are now?"

"I got struck by lightning."

"Lightning?" Mao asked as Li nodded.

"After I got struck by lightning, I woke up in the form now but I had some clothes to wrap up in until Kirihara and her friend bought me some clothes while in this form."

"Kirihara's coming back, I better go. Good luck with finding your memories and returning back to being the Black Reaper," Mao told Li before he hopped off the bonnet and fled from the area, Li gently rested his head on the window of the car.

"What if I don't want to be the Black Reaper?" He asked himself.

Looking After the Reaper – Chapter 2

Misaki brought out her key to her apartment and unlocked the door, Li standing behind her with a blind fold on. She didn't exactly want Li to know where she lived just yet, she couldn't quiet trust him because of his status, the Black Reaper. Maybe if she could trust him more then maybe she would let him see where she lived. She looked down at Li who was being as quiet as possible, she couldn't see his eyes but she was certain that he was listening to every sound around them. When a sound was heard Li's attention snapped to it figuring out what caused it and if it was dangerous or not. The locking was heard before Misaki opened the door, gently holding Li's hand she guided him inside.

"We're in, right?" Li asked her.

"Yeah, we're in," Misaki replied as she shut the door, once the click of the lock returning back to locking the door did Misaki crouch down to Li's level to untie the blindfold. She slowly removed the blindfold before she stood up again. Li blinked twice to let his eyes adjust back to the light levels. He hissed slightly at the start but it soon faded quickly. Li stood there and looked around.

"I know that it is tacky but it's still home," Misaki told him as she walked off; Li took off his shoes and placed them by the door so they were there if he wanted to leave. Li followed her cautiously as he reached the living room.

The living room was pretty normal, brown sofa cushions laced the wooden frame, large display cases were dotted around the room while the grey carpet looked like it could do with a good wash. Li noticed that the wall paper was a light blue colour which matched the contractor radiation which was given off when their power was called on. Li noticed that the place was a little untidy and couldn't help but want to tidy up.

"You're looking at my coffee table strangely?" Misaki asked him, slightly confused.

"Sorry...Can I clean up a bit?" Li asked.

"Clean up?" Misaki asked him. Li nodded while keeping his eyes on the messy coffee table. "Why do you want to clean up?"

"I'm used to living in a tidy environment. Call it a bad habit," Li told her. She couldn't help but laugh slightly, she had seen Li's apartment and there was hardly anything in it. She got up from her seat and started picking up the pieces of paper scattered around the coffee table, Li smiled slightly.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Callu - I'm glad you enjoyed it, don't worry. This will be continued.

Hei: LoveMuffins - Glad you're enjoying this, I'm glad this is adorable for you.

FireCacodemon: We'll be back next chapter.

Hei: Bye.

FireCacodemon: Bye~


End file.
